Scooby Doo and the Walkers
by liammfreeman
Summary: This tale is about a young group of mystery fight teens called Mystery Incorporated find themselves wrapped up at a barn where there are hundreds of walkers waiting to eat their brains. How will the group handle the situation?


Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring. Freddie's cell phone, being stuffed under a mixture of fast food wrappers and bags from the last night's munchie mission in the mystery van, gets a call. Shaggy, sitting in the back of the van, picks up the phone to see who is calling. An unknown number appears on the screen so he answers on the speakerphone.

"What up, it's like the Mystery Incorporated, what can we like do for you?" Shaggy says while trying to sound professional, he looks over at Velma to make sure that she is listening because he knows that he won't be able to remember what he will be hearing, and puts the phone on speaker phone.

"HELP..., ZOMBIES!" A voice exclaimed from a woman, so afraid she could barely get her words out.

"ZOINKS! Where ma'am where?!" Shaggy answered with shock. A few chunks of crumbs fell from his beard.

"The old farm.., off the road of highway 60, 3 miles out of town," she said out off breath. "Come quick, we need your help!" The call ended with a buzz of the phone being hung up quickly.

The Mystery Machine went quiet for the moment, unsure to think if the "zombies" were real or fake. Velma had an uncertain look on her face, of what could be causing all of the terror from the phone call.

Daphne broke the silence with a cough and said "So gang let's get started," and they traveled to the farm in the van.

When the gang arrived at the farm off of the dirt path that they took filled with corpses and zombified humans, each with a matching bullet hole through the skull, they began to feel more worried about what's to come. This isn't like the normal missions that they have been on, this is a new level of realism that not even Mystery Incorporated has dealt with before. They begin to see a large two story house several hundred feet from the path that brought them, a wooden gate surrounded the farmland and pastures with a large barn to match the house on the right. A nice place, if it wasn't for the hundreds of live and dead zombies roaming the field or laying on the grass. The gang pulled up to the house and noticed several people looking out the window at them cautiously. They got out of the van and stepped up to the house where they were invited inside and got a look at the homely looking farmhouse that an old man and his family lived in.

Velma spoke "So what seems to be the problem here Mr…"

"Call me Hershel, and this here is my daughter Beth and Maggie" the old man said as he pointed to the two young women propped up against the window, constantly looking outside to see if more zombies are coming near for trouble. "As y'all could have seen by the looks of things, we have had a sort of walker infestation," The voice said with a southern sounding grumble. "We need to take care of our problem." The voice sounded as rough as the life the last few months have been as Hershel told the story of how the "walkers" as they called it infested their lands and took them completely by surprise.

The gang was hooked listing to the whole story, Velma keeping notes on her little journal, taking in every detail from start to end, about how the walkers die, who in the group was killed. Freddie unimpressed because off all of the other "zombie" missions that they have been on, started hitting up Beth talking his game. Noticing Freddie obviously not taking things seriously Daphne pushed him a bit so he stumbled, ruining his shining moment.

"So can we like go see them?" Shaggy said suspensefully at Hershel. The old man leads them outside to the middle of the field, where nothing but a large forest, the barn, and the wooden fence around the land, dead zombies on the ground from another battle a few weeks ago, judging by the smell at least. There are a few zombies in the distance, Maggie being an expert at this point, goes out to lead one of the zombies closer so that the gang could get a good look at one.

Freddie says "Wow, that is a more realistic zombie costume than I have ever seen."

"What are you talking about? These are not costumes?" Hershel says in bewilderment.

"Ofcourse its a zombie costume, zombies aren't actually real..." Freddie says as Maggie is struggling to hold the zombie with one of those leashes made for wild animals.

Shaggy goes up to the zombie Maggie is holding, reaching out to its neck, prepared to take the mask off of the body who is obviously under the costume. "See watch!" Shaggy puts his hand to the zombies neck and as he is about to pull, the zombie takes a bite out of Shaggy's unsuspecting face, ripping his nose and flesh apart off of the face. The whole group screams in terror.

"HELP ME, AHH!" Shaggy exclaimed as he is being eaten alive by a ravaging zombie, but the group can not do a thing to help him.

"It is too late, once you are bitten, it's over," Hershel says with a lack of emotion, he knows all too well what it's like losing a friend, and has seen it all before.

Maggie shoots the zombie in the head with her pistol that she keeps at her belt at all times.

"Let him go, it's no use." Shaggy in complete pain and terror from being eaten alive by a zombie, with no help from all of his friends who are standing back in horror, unable to speak. Mystery Incorporated have never actually seen a real threat in their life, only fake costumes meant to scam people or cause disturbances. They realize that they are in way over their head, and have no experience in this type of work.

"Well…what do we do now?!" Daphne screams watching Shaggy go insane as he transforms into a zombie right before their eyes.

Shaggy unable to comprehend whats going on with several bite marks on his face and body is losing his human functions. He starts to lie down on the ground, dead.

"Once the human part of them dies, the zombie virus takes over," Hershel says observing the situation. Shaggy has stopped moving for a minute, but Hershel knows that it's not over. The man that was once Shaggy opens his eyes, but he is not man anymore. Freddie, who has been in shock the whole time walks forward.

"We can't let him suffer like this..." Freddie asks for a dagger from Hershel, who gives it immediately. Freddie thrusts the knife deep into Shaggy's skull, puncturing the brain and killing him for good. "We have some work to do gang."


End file.
